Recueil Os Steter
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Je mettrais plusieurs OS sur le couple Stiles/Peter, donc homophobes ce n'est pas la peine de lire. Il n'y aura aucun lemon dans les OS, vous êtes prévenus . J'espère que mes OS vous plairons. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'écrivain de vous lire, ne l'oubliez pas nous écrivons pour nous mais surtout pour vous :)
1. Happy Birthday My BigBadWolf

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating :** K

 **Warning :** Les personnages sont OOC (Surtout Peter) Donc si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, ne lisez pas. C'est une histoire HxH donc homophobes au revoir

* * *

 **Happy Birthday my BigBadWolf**

Toute la meute est partie, enfin partie, ils sont surtout encore partie sauver Beacon Hills d'un wendigo et bien sûr qui c'est qui est rester en arrière ? Stiles ! Et il s'ennuyer à mourir, rien à faire, ses amis régler leur affaire habituelle, le shérif avait décider de rester au bureau depuis hier soir et Stiles ne savait pas quand allait-il rentrer, comme d'habitude, il se dirigea donc à son bureau alluma son ordinateur et rentra dans la basse de donné du bureau du Shérif, pourquoi faire ? Pour regarder chaque dossier de la meute pour avoir la date de leur anniversaire et ainsi leur fêter en voyant la surprise sur chaque visage de chacun d'eux.  
Les seuls anniversaires qu'il ne connaissait pas était celui de Derek, Peter, Isaac, et Liam, il sortit donc les quatre dossiers et regarda la date d'aujourd'hui, 16 juillet, très importants la date pour pouvoir calculer dans combien de temps était leur anniversaire.

Celui de Liam était dans deux mois, le 19 septembre, Stiles le nota pour ne pas oublier.

Celui d'Isaac était déjà passer, c'était il y a quatre mois, le 23 mars, il le nota quand même pour l'année prochaine.

Celui de Derek c'était le mois prochain, le 14 août, il le nota et se dit qu'il devrait en faire profiter la meute car il était sûr que personne ne le savait.

Pour celui de Peter il dut fouiller dans les archives des décés, car oui Peter était toujours déclarer comme étant mort, donc il fouilla et trouva son anniversaire… C'était le 16 juillet… Attendait quoi ?!

 _ **\- Merde, c'est aujourd'hui,**_ S'exclama Stiles, _**Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il aime, un gâteau ? Je ne connais pas assez bien ces goûts pour en faire un. Un cadeau ? À part le whisky et le thé je vois pas autre chose. Je pourrais lui faire un repas… Mais c'est une bonne idée ça ! Un vrai repas de fête, tous les deux sans les ingrats de la meute qui l'utilise que quand ils ont besoin**_

Stiles avait prévu de faire le repas chez Peter, parce que oui, Stiles et Derek était les seuls à savoir où habiter Peter, un le savait car c'était pour surveiller son oncle et l'autre car c'était son plus proche ami, son seul ami, et qu'ils avaient une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre.

Il se prépara donc à aller en ville avec une liste de course pour tout le repas, puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas réfléchis à un cadeau

 _ **\- Pas grave, je verrais ce que je trouve sur place**_

Il partit donc vers l'hypermarché le plus proche et commença ses courses.

« _\- Fromage  
\- Crème fouetter et liquide  
\- Lait  
\- Beurre  
\- Riz pour risotto  
\- Amandes Pelées  
\- Vin Blanc et Rouge  
\- Oignon  
\- Ciboulette  
\- Sel et Poivres  
\- Bouillon de volaille  
\- Huile de noisette et tournesol  
\- Potirons  
\- Noix de Saint-Jacques  
\- Filet de Saumon de Norvège  
\- Œufs et œufs de caille  
\- Menthe  
\- Cacao en poudre amer et Chocolat riche en cacao  
\- Cerises confites  
\- Sucre en poudre et glace  
\- Farine  
\- Raifort »_

Une fois ces courses fini, il passa en caisse et paya, alors qu'il passer dans la galerie marchande quelque chose de brillant attira son regard, il regarda attentivement et vit une magnifique chainette en argent avec pour pendentif un loup brun et noir hurlant à la pleine lune, lune qui était rempli d'un saphir bleu qui lui rappel la couleur des yeux de Peter quand il se transforme en loup-garou, il décida de le prendre, une fois acheter il continua son chemin dans la galerie et vit un petit magasin qui vendait du whisky de 20 ans d'âge, savant que Peter était une personne adorant le whisky, l'aimant même, il décida de lui prendre et il voulut lui prendre autre chose, il chercha et se rappela que Peter adorait également le thé, il se souvint d'une boutique en dehors de Beacon Hills, où sa mère y allait souvent avec lui pour prendre du thé, il décida de ranger tous ses achats dans la Jeep et se dirigea en dehors de sa ville natale, environ 30 km.  
Arriver là-bas, il entra dans la petite boutique et à son grand étonnement la vieille dame se rappeler de lui.

 _ **\- Stiles ? C'est bien toi ?  
\- Vous me reconnaissez ?  
\- Bien sûr, tu n'as pas vraiment changé. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
\- Je me demandais, si vous n'aviez pas un coffret avec du thé venant d'un peu partout dans le monde ?  
\- Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu cette requête  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, une femme venait ici, tous les ans à cette date pour prendre un coffret rempli des thés venant d'un peu partout. Malheureusement la pauvre est décéder dans un incendie avec sa famille. Il ne reste que trois survivants, il en rester quatre mais malheureusement six ans après sa chère fille et elle aussi décéder, il ne reste plus que son frère et ses deux enfants  
\- Talia Hale venait ici ?  
\- Tu la connaissait ?  
\- Pas personnellement, je connais seulement Peter, Derek et Cora. D'ailleurs le coffret était pour Peter  
\- Tu connais donc la famille Hale  
\- Bien sûr, et apparemment Derek ne se souviens pas que c'est l'anniversaire de son Oncle  
\- Donc tu sais TOUT sur la famille Hale ?  
\- Vous aussi ?  
\- Bien sûr mon garçon, moi et Talia étions très proches, je gardais ses enfants quand elle devait régler une affaire  
\- Donc vous pourriez me redonnez exactement le même coffret ?  
\- Oui, et puis vu que je te connais depuis petit et que c'est un cadeau pour Peter je te l'offre  
\- Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup  
\- Peter à vraiment de la chance de t'avoir mon garçon  
\- Si vous le dîtes**_

Stiles prit la boite et alla direction l'appartement de Peter, le concierge le laissa entrer et l'aida même pour les courses restantes

 _ **\- Bonne chance Stiles  
\- Merci, monsieur Fings  
\- Si je vois monsieur Hale, je ne lui dirais pas que vous êtes ici  
\- Merci beaucoup**_

Stiles regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 19 :00, il se mit donc en vitesse au travail.

Une heure après, il avait enfin fini l'entrée, il le mit donc dans la micro-onde pour les garder chauds, puis il prépara tous les ingrédients et il commença en suivant correctement la recette et il le fini au bout de quatre-vingt-dix minutes, il mit du papier alu dessus et laissa reposer comme demander, alors qu'il préparer ses ingrédients, après avoir ranger les ingrédients utiliser pour l'entrée et le plat, pour son dessert il reçut un message de Scott _« Tout le monde est vivants, nous allons chez Derek pour un compte rendu, qui va sûrement encore durée au moins deux heures. Je passerais te voir après »_ , Stiles lui répondit que ce n'étais pas la peine, qu'il ne serait pas chez lui et qu'ils se verront plus tard. Il commença ensuite son dessert en mettant correctement le tout dans une coupe à glace et mit le tout au frais, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 22 :50, étant donné qu'il avait encore le temps, une heure tout au plus, il dressa donc la table pour deux. Puis il se dit qu'offrir tous les cadeaux maintenant ne serait pas drôle. Il décida d'offrir le collier dès que Peter rentrerait, le whisky à l'apéro et le thé à la fin du repas dans le canapé.

Il était 00 :20 quand il entendit la serrure de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur un Peter au mieux de sa forme, comme si quelques heures plus tôt il n'y avait eu aucun combat, tant mieux car il n'était pas près d'aller se coucher.  
Peter alluma la lumière et fut surprit.

 _ **\- Stiles ?  
\- Surprise !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?  
\- Joyeux anniversaire louloup !  
\- Comment es-tu au courant ? **_Demanda surpris Peter en ne tenant pas compte du surnom ridicule donner par Stiles  
 _ **\- Je ne révèle jamais mais secret  
\- Ta fouiner  
\- Je ne dirais rien. Tien. **_Stiles lui tendit le premier cadeau  
 _ **\- Un… Cadeau ? Pour moi ?  
\- Non en fait c'est pour le concierge. **_Stiles se frappa le front. _**Bah, oui c'est pour toi, idiot**_

Peter ouvrit donc son cadeau et eu plusieurs réactions, la première avait était l'émotion, car recevoir un cadeau alors qu'il pensait que personne ne connaitrait son anniversaire et Stiles l'avait surpris et puis un cadeau venant de la personne que vous appréciez le plus était vraiment déjà le plus beau cadeau, la deuxième a été un sourire et la dernière l'émerveillement face au magnifique pendentif que lui avait offert Stiles

 _ **\- Il est magnifique Stiles  
\- Content qu'il te plaise  
\- Bien sûr qu'il me plait. Merci**_

Peter leva la tête et huma l'air

 _ **\- Tu m'as préparé quelque chose ?  
\- Oui  
\- Rassure moi, tu n'as invité personne de la meute ?  
\- La bande d'ingrats qui t'appellent quand ils ont besoin d'aide alors qu'ils te détestent ? Non ce soir c'est ta fête, donc on est tous les deux et j'ai demandais au concierge de ne laisser passer personne  
\- Tu sais que tu en fais partie de la meute  
\- Peut-être mais moi je ne suis pas un ingrats  
\- Merci Stiles  
\- Mais de rien grand méchant loup, allez à table**_

Ils s'installèrent à table et Stiles se releva pour aller chercher la bouteille qui était emballer et une bière pour lui, pendant que Stiles était parti, Peter mit le collier qu'il lui avait offert.

 _ **\- Voilà le second cadeau  
\- Mais il y a combien de cadeaux en tout ?  
\- Tu verras  
\- Tu me gâ… Tes sérieux ?  
\- Quoi ?**_ Interrogea innocemment Stiles _ **  
\- Un whisky de 20 ans d'âge, ça as dû te couter une blinde  
\- Mais non et puis ça me fait plaisir  
\- Merci, vraiment Stiles, merci  
\- Hé, tu vas pas pleurer le jour de ton anniversaire méchant loup  
\- Je pleure pas j'ai une poussière dans l'œil**_

Stiles se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Peter pour le prendre dans ses bras et celui-ci se lâcha et pleura

 _ **\- Pet' arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait  
\- Je me rend que personne ne tient à moi, qu'on as juste besoin de moi parce que je suis un loup, je suis seul, j'ai fait des conneries mais pas plus que certain  
\- Je suis là moi, je serais toujours là, je ne te lâcherais pas  
\- Pas toujours Foxy, un jour ou l'autre la meute te ferons faire un choix  
\- Et tu crois quoi ? Que je choisirais eux, ceux qui n'ont besoin de moi que pour les recherches et les plans, l'humain de la meute, qui se bat avec une batte de baseball, en bois le plus souvent ? Non je choisirais te rester avec toi, parce que je suis mieux avec toi qu'avec cet bande d'ingrats, ok ?  
\- Merci Foxy  
\- Ça va mieux ?  
\- Ouais c'est bon  
\- Bien nous allons manger alors**_

Stiles et Peter mangèrent donc le repas préparait avec soin par le premier.

En entrée, un risotto crémeux de potiron et fromage « l'Ortolan » avec noix de Saint-Jacques poêlées à l'huile de noisette.

En plat, du saumon fumée, confit d'œuf de caille et émulsion d'amandes.

Et en dessert, une crêpe au cacao roulée en tulipe dans une coupe de glace

 _ **\- Tu m'as vraiment gâté, c'était délicieux  
\- Content que ça t'est plu  
\- Tu veux que je t'aide à débarrasser ?  
\- Non c'est bon t'inquiète, tu peux aller au salon**_

Stiles débarrassât tout et prépara le thé, il mit seulement l'eau chaude et revint dans le salon, où Peter était installer devant la télé, avec le coffret de thé emballer

 _ **\- Bon en principe c'est le dernier cadeau  
\- En principe ?  
\- Oui… Bon ouvre le  
\- Oui bah d… Tu… Comment ?  
\- En fait il s'avère que ta sœur et ma mère allez à la même boutique  
\- C'est exactement le même  
\- Normal j'ai demandé exactement le même que Talia t'offrait  
\- Merci Stiles**_

Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'allait suivre après le merci de Peter.  
Peter le prit d'abord dans ses bras, puis lui releva la tête et l'embrassa, bien entendu Stiles y répondit et se déplaça à califourchon sur Peter, Peter qui demandât l'accès en titillant de sa langue la lèvre de Stiles, qui ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir sa jumelle volontiers, ils commencèrent alors une bataille de langue.  
À la fin du baisser, Stiles mis sa tête dans le cou du loup et rigola un peu.

 _ **\- Quoi ?  
\- Ça devait être ton dernier cadeau  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Oui… Joyeux anniversaire mon grand méchant loup  
\- Merci. Tu restes ici cette nuit ?  
\- Mon père est au courant, donc oui  
\- Il sait que tes chez moi ?  
\- Oui, il était déjà au courant de mes sentiments pour toi  
\- Et il est d'accord ?  
\- Je suis majeur Pet', il n'a pas le choix  
\- Je t'aime renardeau  
\- Je t'aime louloup**_

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, laisser une petite review, je pense que je vous en ferais un de temps en temps

MeliaTheDiablesse


	2. Sauve-Moi !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating :** K

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Sauve-Moi !**

Stiles hurla, il s'effondra, là, juste en face de lui, son père, son père venait de se faire tuer, sous ses yeux, une balle entre le deux yeux, mort stupide quand on pense à ce qu'il côtoie tous les jours, il avait l'impression de mourir, l'ennemi avait frapper, Stiles ferma les yeux en voyant l'homme, non, le monstre, humain certes mais ça rester un monstre, s'avançait vers lui, kalachnikov en main, cagoule sur la tête, mais qui laissait apparaitre un sourire sadique, sourire qui provoqua une multitude de frisson chez Stiles, des frisson d'horreur, d'effroi, de peur.  
Il s'obligea, à penser à autre chose, à quelque chose de plaisant, il se rappela d'une discutions, prise un peu plus tôt dans la journée, avec son paternel, il avait avoué à son père, qui pensait avoir, non, qu'il était sûr, d'avoir des sentiments, pour un certain loup-garou, Peter, l'ancien tonton psychopathe, et que son père lui avait dit que t'en qu'il était heureux, il serait d'accord avec ces choix, seulement, maintenant il était trop tard pour les révéler au loup, il ne pourra jamais lui dire, le terroriste continua de s'approcher toujours avec ce sourire, pourquoi avait-il fallu, qu'il aille voir avec son père ce spectacle, Stiles regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était le seul survivant de ce massacre, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir, aucune, il ferma, encore une fois, ses yeux et repensa à la meute, ses amis, à Scott, son meilleur ami, son frère, il espérait qu'il arrivera à supporter son statut d'Alpha et qu'il continuera de sauver Beacon Hills du surnaturel, et qu'il dira à Peter ce que lui, pauvre humain aux allures hyperactif avait ressentis pour lui, car oui, Scott avait était le premier à être mis au courant des sentiments qu'il avait pour l'ancien loup psychopathe et il lui avait dit que cela ne le gênait aucunement, à Derek, qui malgré tous ce qui c'était passer, était devenu un ami précieux à ses yeux, un ami qui n'aimerait vraiment pas perdre, à Malia, qui était certes son ex, mais avec qui ils avaient gardés une excellente amitié, à Lydia, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'il l'a toujours soutenu, à Liam, le petit chiot de la meute mais avec tellement de valeur, à Mason, le meilleur ami du petit chiot, l'humain, comme lui, meilleur ami d'un loup-garou, comme lui, gay, et lui il l'était devenu, malgré ce que l'on pourrait dire, lui et Mason se ressemblait à tout point, à Corey, bon il ne se connaissait pas tellement, comme avec Hayden d'ailleurs, mais il l'ai trouver tout de même sympathique, et enfin à Peter, le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit, il aurait tellement, voulu lui dire, ils s'étaient tellement rapprocher, lui seul arrivait à l'adoucir, en entendant les dires de Scott, si c'était vrai, dans ce cas Peter allait de nouveau péter un câble.  
Il regarda le terroriste et lui demanda de l'achever rapidement, mais apparemment le protagoniste était aussi sadique que Peter à l'époque, il approcha un couteau, du bras de Stiles et l'entailla profondément, Stiles s'empêcha d'hurler, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, l'homme continua plusieurs fois sur ses deux bras qu'il avait attaché au-dessus de sa tête, et la dernière entaille fut tellement profonde que cette fois Stiles ne put retenir un cri de douleur, un cri tellement fort qu'on pourrait le comparer au cri de banshee de Lydia, alors que le meurtrier allez lui assenez le coup de grâce, la porte vola et laissa apparaître ces amis, Peter couru jusqu'au criminel, sauta sur lui et fit voler l'arme plus loin, l'assassin était tellement horrifié de l'apparence de Peter, qu'il ne vit pas le coup qui allez suivre, un coup de griffes au niveau de la carotide en touchant au passage la jugulaire au passage ce qui l'acheva, pendant que le loup s'occuper du sanguinaire, Scott et les autres détacha Stiles, qui, s'écroula dans les bras de son meilleur ami, il se releva avec l'aide de Scott et de Derek et s'approcha de Peter

 **\- Peter, c'est bon, il est mort**

Il prit les avant-bras du loup-garou, dont il était amoureux et le releva, Peter le regarda et le prit dans ses bras

 **\- Je suis désolé, Stiles  
\- Tu n'as pas à être désoler Peter, tu n'as rien fait de mal  
\- Je ne suis pas arriver avant, j'aurais pu sauver ton père et…  
\- Je…**

Stiles se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, et serra plus fort Peter en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse du loup

 **\- Je suis tellement désoler, Foxy  
\- Peter… Promet moi de toujours rester avec moi  
\- Je te le promet, je ne te laisserais pas  
\- Merci, louloup…**

Peter releva la tête de Stiles et l'embrassa, Stiles y répondit, malheureusement, il faudra du temps à celui-ci, beaucoup de temps, pour sourire à nouveau mais tant que Peter serait là il ira un tout petit mieux. Et Peter attendra le temps qu'il faut pour revoir la joie de vivre de son compagnon.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, laisser une petite review, je pense que je vous en ferais un de temps en temps

MeliaTheDiablesse


	3. INFO

Je suis horriblement désoler je n'ai pas d'idée pour les prochains os, alors je vous propose un petit truc, si vous voulez participer dîtes le moi en mp.

Le principe ?

C'est simple, si vous voulez voir un de vos os que VOUS avez écris, vous pouvez me l'envoyer en mp, bien entendu vous nom d'auteur apparaitra au début de l'os.

Vous pouvez aussi en écrire avec moi, si on trouve des idées à deux, ça fera un os à quatre mains ça peut être pas mal ^^

Bien entendu on peut reprendre les anciens personnages ;) (mais en restant dans les couples cités dès le début ^^)

Si vous êtes intérresser dites moi tout ça en mp

(Ce message sera publier sur "Calendrier de l'avent" et "Recueil OS Steter")

MeliaTheDiablesse


	4. Tu me fais la gueule ?

Alors oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! En plus de ma fiction principal « Teen Wolf 2.0 » et « Les Loups-Garous de Thiercelieux (ver. Teen Wolf » je vous fais un calendrier de l'avent spécial Teen Wolf, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, je m'excuse des fautes qu'il peut y avoir, mais quand vous êtes dyslexique, on essaye du mieux qu'on peut ;)

Alors pour ce calendrier de l'avent, il y aura tous les jours une petite histoire, avec des couples ou non MAIS centrer sur un personnage, les couples seront annoncés dès le début

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais appartienne à Jeff Davis, sauf si vous arrivez à m'avoir Peter ! *^*

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Pairing** **:** Scerek, Steter

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Stiles et Peter**

 _ **\- Peter regarde celui-là ! il est trop mignon !  
\- Non.**_

Deux minutes plus tard.

 _ **\- Et celui-là ?  
\- Non.**_

Toujours deux minutes plus tard

 _ **\- Ohhhh et celu…  
\- Non.  
\- Mais… Peter…  
\- Pas la peine de faire cette tête, ça ne marche pas sur moi.  
\- S'il te plaiiiiit !  
\- Non ! Stiles ! Si on est venue ici, c'est pour acheter des plantes pour les tombes à ma nièce, ta mère et ton père.  
\- Ok.**_

1 minutes 30 et 10 secondes

 _ **\- Peter ! Regarde celui-là, il est vraiment trop chou  
\- J'ai dit non Stiles !  
\- Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ?  
\- Stiles, je t'ai acheté ce que tu voulais, une télé pour la chambre, une console pour que toi et Scott puise jouet, parce que la tienne était casser, un nouveau canapé, parce que je cite « le canapé et les fauteuils de Derek sont beaucoup trop dur pour ton joli fessier », une nouvelle literie parce que le lit était trop dur et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Donc, non Stiles, je ne te prendrais pas de chaton, d'une Derek n'aime pas, de deux parce que tu ne vas t'en occuper que pendant une semaine et de Trois les chats et les loups ne s'associent pas  
\- Alors ça c'est faux puisque Cora en à un  
\- Et ?  
\- Bah, je veux un chat  
\- C'est toujours non.  
\- Bien… Tu l'auras voulu…  
\- Stiles ? Stiles ! Attends-moi.**_

\- Attends ? Tu me fais la gueule ?

\- Ta décider de plus me parler ?

\- Stiles !

\- Bien. Boude. Je m'en fous. Tu ne tiendras pas.

\- On vas en caisse et on rentre.

\- Ouais, on va faire ça

Ils passèrent en caisse, payèrent, et sortirent du magasin tout en se dirigeant vers la Jeep.  
Stiles monta derrière le volant Peter à ses côtés.  
Peter essaya de lui parler mais s'en succès.  
Une fois rentrer, Stiles monta directement dans leurs chambres, tandis que Scott et Derek, qui était dans le salon essaya de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_ Demanda Scott _ **  
\- Ta qu'à aller lui demander**_

Scott partit rejoindre Stiles, tandis que Peter s'assit sur son canapé et commença sérieusement à reconsidérer la question.

 _ **\- Alors, Stiles te fais la gueule ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Il a réussi à tenir s'en parler, durant tout le trajet ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Peter ? Il c'est passer quoi ?  
\- Il veut un chat.  
\- Et t'as dit non.  
\- Et j'ai dit non.  
\- Tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- J'en ai aucune idée.  
\- Il veut réellement plus te parler ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Mauvaise nouvelle Peter. **_Annonça Scott en revenant _ **  
\- Et c'est quoi ?  
\- Ce soir, c'est canapé pour toi.  
\- Ouuuh dur.  
\- Derek. La ferme.  
\- Ok, ok  
\- Tu as réellement dis non, pour le chat.  
\- Derek, aime pas.  
\- Tu n'as pas utilisé cette excuse quand même ? **_Se surpris Derek _ **  
\- Si, il l'a fait.**_ Répondit Scott _ **  
\- J'ai dit aussi que les loups et les chats ne s'accordaient pas.  
\- Cora en a un.  
\- Je sais Derek, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.  
\- Tes dans la merde.  
\- Je sais Scott.  
\- Va chercher ce chat. **_Lui confia Derek _ **  
\- Mais il m'en à tellement montrer que je ne sais pas lequel prendre !  
\- Il y en a bien un qui lui a plus plu que les autres ? Non ? **_Demanda Scott  
 _ **\- Ouais. Le dernier.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? **_S'interrogea Derek _ **  
\- Le déluge.  
\- Peter ! S'énerva Derek et Scott  
\- Ok, ok, j'y vais**_

Peter retourna à la jardinerie, se dirigea vers les chatons, demanda à la vendeuse s'il était réservé, vendeuse qui lui répondit que non, il le prit, passa à la caisse pour l'acheter, le prix il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver son hyperactif adorer. Monta dans la voiture en posant le carton où se trouvait le chaton à ses côtés et retourna chez lui.  
Une fois arriver Stiles était dans le salon, quand il vit Peter rentrait il voulut, repartir Peter l'arrêta

 _ **\- Attends Stiles ! Tiens c'est pour toi.  
\- Tu crois qu'un cadeau, vas me faire arrêter de te faire la gueule ?  
\- Non… Mais prends-le, s'il te plait.  
\- Ok.**_

Stiles prit le carton et remonta dans la chambre.  
Quand il ouvrit le carton, il était subjugué, Peter lui avait acheter le petit chaton, qu'il avait vu, il était roux et blanc, il était tellement mignon.  
Il descendit en bas, doucement, pour pas faire de mal au chaton, le posa sur le fauteuil et alla sauter dans les bras de Peter.

 _ **\- Merci, merci, merci.  
\- De rien, Foxy.  
\- Mais… Je croyais que tu en voulais pas ?  
\- Peut-être, mais je voulais retrouver mon hyperactif adoré.  
\- Je t'aime  
\- Moi aussi**_

 _ **Ils s'embrassèrent quand Scott se racla la gorge, ce qui fit tourner les têtes des deux protagonistes.**_

 _ **\- Et il s'appelle comment ce petit monstre ?**_ Demanda Scott _ **  
\- Midi. Je vais l'appeler Midi.  
\- Parce que Cora à appeler le siens Minuit ?  
\- C'est exactement ça Petounet, parce que Cora à un chaton noir et blanc et qu'il s'appelle Minuit et que le mien et roux et blanc et que je vais donc l'appeler Midi.**_

Le soir même, Stiles était en Face Cam avec Cora, et il lui montra ce chaton, étonnamment Cora n'étais pas étonner que son oncle et succomber.  
Oui, Stiles était vraiment trop fort, humain, mais vraiment trop fort pour eux.

* * *

Petit chapitre vite fait ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu

OS publier sur "Les petites histoires de meute"

Laisse une review ^^

MeliaTheDiablesse


	5. Un CreepyWolf pour la Saint Valentin

Voilà un petit os pour la Saint Valentin. Avec un jour de retard désoler ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

 **Rating :** K+

* * *

 **Un CreepyWolf pour la Saint Valentin ?**

Aujourd'hui Stiles n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Pourquoi ? Me diriez-vous. Et bien tout simplement parce que nous étions le 14 février, et qu'est-ce qu'i cette date ? LA Saint Valentin, cette formidable fête ou tous les amoureux se font des cadeaux et où tous les célibataires se mette sous leur couette, devant une série quelconque et un plateau repas, remplis de cochonnerie.  
Mais bon, revenons à notre chère hyperactif, la dernière heure de cour avait terminer, oui parce qu'en plus pour couronner le tout ils avaient cour ce jour-là, tout le monde au lycée avait eu des chocolats, des cartes ou des fleurs pour les filles, lui n'avait rien bien entendu, pas qu'il n'aurait pas voulu en avoir, mais il se senti tout de même un peu bête d'attendre de recevoir quelques chose, d'une quelconque tierce personne, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas cette fête, mais alors là il déprimait complètement, surtout en pensant à un certain loup-garou dont il était tombé stupidement amoureux.  
Il alla à son casier accompagner de Scott, qui commencer sérieusement à l'énerver avec Isaac par ci, Isaac par-là, pas qu'il n'aimait pas Isaac, ce petit chiot était absolument adorable, mais il y avait une limite à supporter. Est-ce que tu peux m'accompagner au centre commercial pour chercher un cadeau pour Isaac ? Attendez… Quoi ?!

\- Quoi ?!  
\- Tu peux m'accompagner au centre commercial pour trouver un cadeau pour Isaac ?  
\- Mais Scott, j'ai l'entraînement de Derek, MOI.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.  
\- Tu oublieras ta tête un jour Scotty.

Les deux meilleurs amis sortirent du lycée et rejoignirent les autres qui était en face de Derek et de Peter.

\- Bien tout le monde est là. Qui n'a rien de prévue pour ce soir.  
\- Moi. Répondit Stiles en ne regardant personne et surtout pas l'oncle-sexy-hale, comme aimer l'appeler l'hyperactif.  
\- C'est tout ? Demanda Derek.  
\- On n'est pas seuls pour la St Valentin, comme Stilinski. Rigola Jackson.

Stiles qui évita de pleurer, tant il était humilié par cette situation.

\- Peut-être, mais Stiles, lui, ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge et puis moi aussi je suis seul.  
\- Ouais mais toi…. Commença Jackson  
\- Ça suffit ! Hurla Stiles. On peut y aller Derek ?  
\- Bien. Je veux vous tous demain à la première heure au manoir, pour un entraînement intensif.

Stiles monta dans sa Jeep, et suivit les deux Hale jusqu'au manoir, il était tout simplement heureux, Peter avait pris sa défense face à Jackson. Et il avait appris par la même occasion qu'il était seul.

 **Dans la Camaro.**

\- Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ?  
\- De quoi ? J'ai juste pris la défense de Stiles.  
\- Tu ne prends jamais la défense de personne Peter.  
\- Et bien il faut une première fois à tout non ?  
\- Serais-tu… Non… Pas possibles… C'est ton… Depuis tout ce temps que tu cherchais…. C'était…  
\- Neveux aurait-tu un bug ?  
\- Ce n'est pas possibles. Parmi tous il a fallu que ton loup jette son dévolu sur lui.  
\- Hé ! Je n'y peux rien moi ! Même si j'avoue que ce gosse à un certain charme.  
\- Et tu comptes faire comment ?  
\- Ne rien dire.  
\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi, même mieux, qu'on ne peut pas ignorer son compagnon.  
\- Je suis au courant. Sauf, qu'il est mineur, que j'ai un peu plus de 10 ans que lui, et que son père a envie de me tirer une balle entre les deux yeux.  
\- Tu n'as donc rien remarquer ?  
\- Remarquer quoi ?  
\- La façon dont Stiles te regarde.  
\- N'importe quoi.  
\- Regarde bien à l'entraînement.  
\- Au fait, tu lui as prévu quoi ?  
\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?  
\- De ?  
\- C'est un petit combat entre vous deux ?  
\- Tu rigoles ?  
\- Non.  
\- De cette chaleur.  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais on vas crever de chaud !  
\- Justement, on va s'entrainer torse nus.  
\- Quoi !  
\- Tu n'es pas le seul à être diabolique. Tonton. Derek insista bien sur le dernier mot.

 **Devant le manoir. Dehors. Température ? 30 °.**

\- Bien. Vous allez faire un petit combat tous les deux.  
\- Tu rigoles Derek ! Il fait 30°, on va crever de chaud.  
\- Justement, imaginer que vous vous faites attaquer, alors que vous étiez tranquillement en train de dormir.  
\- J'ai peur de mal comprendre. Paniqua Stiles.  
\- Derek veut qu'on s'entraine torses nus.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Tu as très bien compris ce qu'a dit Peter, Stiles. Allez Hop ! Et pour ne pas vous laissez tout seul je me mets torse nus.

Derek enleva son t-shirt, et Peter le suivit, il enleva le siens et le jeta sur le perron, Stiles était comme absent.  
Ok ressaisis toi Stiles ! Il enleva le siens et alla le déposer sur la rambarde. Pendant qu'il déposer son t-shirt, Derek remarqua la tête de Peter, il était plus que rouge, il sourit intérieurement, son plan était en train de se dérouler comme prévu.  
Les deux adversaires se mirent face à face et Derek donna le top départ, Peter fonça sur Stiles, mais le fils Stilinski l'évita de justesse, ce petit jeu dura assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Stiles se retrouve déconcentrer et que Peter le mis à terre.  
Peter était au-dessus de lui et Stiles en dessous, aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse.  
Derek pensa que c'était le bon moment pour s'éclipser, il remit son t-shirt et parti avec la Camaro.  
Peter n'ayant rien entendu resta concentrer sur le visage de l'hyperactif. Hyperactif qui se mit à bouger.

\- Peter… Eux… Tu m'écrase.  
\- Je m'en fous.  
\- Peut-être, mais je peux plus respirer.  
\- Tu peux me laisser t'admirer en silence ?  
\- Euh…  
\- Merci…

Stiles ne dit rien, mais pris un risque, qu'il n'aurait jamais pris en temps normal.  
Il avança sa main jusqu'à la joue de son ainé, ainé qui sourit et se pencha doucement, comme pour laisser le temps à Stiles de partir, attrapa les lèvres de son compagnon et l'embrassa, il effleura d'abord délicatement les lèvres du plus jeune, lèvres qui s'ouvrit instinctivement, les mains de l'hyperactif agrippèrent les hanches de Peter qui se colla à lui, Stiles passa ses bras autour du cou du loup et le baisser commença en ballet, délicat, doux, pour se transformer en valse, où chacun y mettez son grain de sel, ils se lâchèrent le temps d'une respiration, le temps de se remettre de leurs esprit, Peter glissa son nez dans le cou de Stiles et respira un bon coup, il pouvait enfin sortir l'odeur sucrée de Stiles de près, l'odeur de soleil de son compagnon, Stiles mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Peter, et sourit.  
Peter releva la tête et regarda Stiles, les yeux bleu-gris rencontrèrent leurs jumeaux de couleur Whisky, il détailla le visage de son compagnon, il détailla le torse, cette peau pâle ayant quelques grain de beauté.  
Après avoir contempler son compagnon, il se releva et aida Stiles à se lever, il l'embrassa encore une fois, jamais ils ne pourraient se passer du goût qu'avait l'autre ils en étaient certains.

\- Ton père est chez toi ce soir ?  
\- Non. Il a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un.  
\- Bien, dans ce cas, tu coupes ton téléphone et je t'emmène en rendez-vous.  
\- C'est vrai ?  
\- Ouais. Oh et évite de cacher ton cou.  
\- De cacher mon… Peter ! Tu m'as fait un suçon !  
\- Oui. Et comme ça Whittemore fermeras sa grande bouche. On ne s'attaque pas à mon compagnon.  
\- C'est que tes possessifs.  
\- Avec toi. Oui.  
\- Tant mieux. Parce que c'est pareil de mon coter.  
\- Je n'espérais pas mieux.  
\- Je t'aime Peter Jonathan Hale  
\- Je t'aime aussi Mieczyslaw Stiles Stilinski  
\- Comment tu sais mon prénom ?!  
\- Secret défense.

* * *

Je sais que cet os n'est pas terrible mais je voulais vous en faire un pour la Saint Valentin, car vous êtes tellement adorables avec moi. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

MeliaTheDiablesse


End file.
